1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a water conservation apparatus, simulating high head pressure by utilization of potential energy of an axially expansible enclosure designed to resist expansion at a predetermined value, to flush various domestic and industrial vessels such as a restroom fixture commonly known as a Water Closet.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a number of modern low profile Water Closet water conservation methods presently in use. Mainly, comprising of some device to reduce the volume of liquid in the water closet holding tank. None of these methods produce a satisfactory cleansing flush because of the total lack of flushing medium velocity. The velocity of the flushing medium, which is generally water, is totally dependent upon head pressure which, in the case of the Water Closet holding tank, is directly dependent on the physical dimension of the tank.
There has also been alteration or redesign of the total design of the modern low profile water closet so as to allow flushing with a reduced amount of water. These altered or redesigned water closets generally perform satisfactorily when liquid wastes are flushed. However, when it comes to flushing solid waste, double flushing is generally required.
The only modern low profile water closet to date, that uses a lesser amount of water at increased head pressure employs an enclosed container wherein compressed air is pumped in over water entrapped therein. Water released from the container, assisted by the compressed air, comes out at a relatively high velocity and flushes the water closet. However, the cost of the apparatus is extremely high and the apparatus is not generally suitable for aftermarket installation.
There is no prior art for water conservation apparatus that teaches the use of the potential energy of a normally compressed axially expansible enclosure, specifically designed to resist expansion at a predetermined value, to simulate high head pressure to efficiently flush various domestic and industrial vessels such as a restroom fixture commonly known as a water closet in that Basile U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,921, Owens U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,739, Dauvergne U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,883, Pozzi: French Patent No. 1,128,196, and Piscicelli: Italian Patent No. 330,486 teach the use of enclosed randomly expansive bladders that are dependent upon said enclosures to limit expansion of said bladders. Forcible contraction of said bladders is accomplished by force supplied by something other than the bladders themselves. Larson U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,171, Martin U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,698, and Gajewski: Polish Patent No. 45,256 teach the use of non expansible pressurizing vessels. Opperman: Patent No. 938,018 teaches the use of a valve that operates on the piston principal whereas the valve of this invention application is comprised of a double action wedge that is operated by a piston.